1. Field of the Invention
“Mobile telephone” is understood to mean any object having a mobile telephony function, such as a mobile telephone itself or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telephones are used by a large proportion of the population and are provided with numerous functionalities. For many years, progress in the miniaturisation of electronic components has allowed the inclusion of a camera, MP3 player, GPS or compact keypad allowing messages to be typed and the Internet to be accessed.
As for other electronic devices, owners of mobile telephones are more and more often looking for aesthetic and functional features which suit them. There is thus a tendency among users to want to personalise and customise their mobile telephone by choosing different ring-tones, wallpapers, functionality, colour or design.